Buon Natale, il Mio Amore
by LuckyStarWitch
Summary: Merry Christmas, My Love. 1st of the "Merry Christmas" Series. Version G27. Giotto and Tsuna celebrate their first Christmas together.


**The first of the Merry Christmas Series.**

**Beta-ed by the wonderful Emotive-sama (Emotive Gothika)**

**

* * *

_Merry Christmas: Version G27_**

**_(Buon Natale, il Mio Amore)_**

**_Merry Christmas, My Love_**

**_By_**

**_LuckyStarWitch_**

**_Beta-ed by Emotive Gothika_**

**_

* * *

_**

**IMPORTANT!**

The Merry Christmas Series Pairings consists of

**_G27_**

**_R27_**

**_(_**_Caffè Espresso delle bevande di Natale del padre_)

**_1827_**

**_(_**_Vischio in una scatola_**_)_**

**_X27_**

_**(**_Pranzo di Natale: Stile di Xanxus)

* * *

**Pairings: G27**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: BoyXBoy/ Hint of adult themes…**

**Don't like don't read.

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**Alternate Universe (Just because Giotto's in there…)**

**Settings: Japan/Namimori**

**Character Ages:**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi 18**

**Please Don't ask about Giotto's…**

Disclaimed other than the plotline

* * *

The sky was painted a midnight black. White snowflakes fell from the dark clouds, landing on the nose of a certain brunet who was currently in the courtyard in his private residence, enjoying a quiet Christmas Eve on his lover's lap.

In the Japanese-styled garden, the two lovers sat on a wooden bench, reveling in each other's company, occasionally sharing light conversation.

"Tsunayoshi, we're going to spend our first Christmas together soon, huh…In precisely," The blond male raised his arm to look at his watch, "One hour," he mused as he ruffled his lover's soft brown locks.

"Mmhmm Giotto…I worked really hard for the past few weeks so that I could spend the whole of today with you!" The brunet grinned, turning around to face his Italian lover, "But I think that every second of that hellish paperwork was really worth it, if it means that I can be with you like this," Tsunayoshi smiled brightly at his handsome lover.

"I'm really sorry for being so busy lately and not being considerate of your feelings, Giotto. You must have felt very lonely when I was working. I promise I'll make it up to you. Reborn had also agreed to let us retire early from the Christmas Party tomorrow. I'll make sure that-" The auburn-haired male was effectively silenced as his Italian lover pressed a delicate finger on his lips.

Cupping his younger lover's face in his hands, the concerned Italian said in a deep voice:

"Tsunayoshi, listen to me. One, I'm happy enough that I can be with you in this time period. I know that you being busy with Famiglia matters are inevitable; I've been through it myself too. I do not blame you or any other on this matter. Two, please don't push yourself too hard for my sake. It hurts my heart to see you like this. Three, please keep in mind that whatever happens, if you feel like everything's too much, remember that I will always be by your side."

"Giotto…"

Said man chose to stay silent and just lowered his head to claim his Japanese lover's soft lips with his own. Opening his mouth, he slid his tongue out to lap at the soft pair of lips that allowed immediate entrance.

Tsunayoshi wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck and pulled his lover deeper into the kiss to savor the taste of the sweet mochi that the taller man had just eaten.

"Mmmm…"

Tsunayoshi moaned as Giotto's skilled tongue massaged the roof of his hot mouth and his own tongue responded by tentatively licking Giotto's bottom row of teeth.

The blond Italian shivered at the sensation and the kiss became even fierier. This time, hands started to wander and the young brunet found himself being groped in the ass by his lover.

"Nngh…ahh…Gio…tto…Nooo..ahh! Wa-wait…ahn..." The brunet moaned out, trying to stop his lover from going any further.

Glazed sapphire eyes stared at his caramel orbs as the petite male started to stutter out his explanation: "Gi-Giotto…Umm…if we continue at this rate…we wouldn't be able to enjoy the fireworks anymore…" And a dark blush stained his cheeks.

The dazed look in the blond's cerulean eyes were immediately cleared as he registered what his lover was saying. Eyes widened before softening down into a gentle gaze and laughing lightly: "Ah, my little Tsunayoshi is not innocent anymore," This statement rewarded him with a deep scarlet shade across his lover's face and a (failed) glare (which look more like a pout), "…but he is still so naïve!"

"Wh-What do you mean by that?"

"You're not innocent anymore, because you want to continue doing sexually explicit things with me, no I'm not complaining by the way," The Italian man grinned, "And you're naïve because," at this, he reached down to kiss the smaller man's forehead, "Your love is towards me true and pure."

This caused Tsunayoshi's eyes to widen and blush a little. Then suddenly…he laughed.

"Giotto! That was the cheesiest thing I've ever heard! Did you borrow some romance novel from Bianchi or Haru? Hahaha…"

Mimicking a look of being offended: "Ah! Tsunayoshi! That's so rude! After my hard attempts to create the romantic atmosphere!"

As Giotto fake cried, Tsunayoshi wrapped his arms tightly around the blond's waist and breathe in his scent, "I don't know about the purity or the worth of it but I do know for sure that I really, really love you a lot, Giotto…" Reaching up, he gave his lover a shy peck on the lips. He looked into those cerulean orbs earnestly to let Giotto know just how strongly he felt.

"That was cheesy too, Tsunayoshi,"

"Hey!"

"I love you too…_mi amore_," Tugging his flustered lover back into his arms, Giotto took in the scent of oranges from the sienna locks.

As the snow continued to fall silently, the two lovers cuddled closely, waiting patiently for the clock to strike twelve midnight.

But with snow came the chill, and it was visibly effecting the younger of the two.

His blond lover smiled gently and pulled the shivering brunet into a warmer embrace, burying his nose deeper into the auburn locks.

"Tsunayoshi, let's go back in. It's too cold outside and you're not wearing the proper attire for such freezing weather," The blond whispered into his lover's ear, glancing at the orange sweater and black trousers that his young lover donned.

"But we'll miss the fireworks!"

"Can't we view them from the inside of our room? I promise that there will be no funny business until _after _the fireworks start," the Giotto chuckled.

"Giotto!" Tsunayoshi flushed again, "No, it's not that… it's just that the firework displays won't be that pretty and the view from here is really much nicer,"

Giotto chuckled and kissed Tsunayoshi's forehead: "Ok, if you insist. But first, let's get you into warmer clothes and a hot mug of chocolate for each of us. I don't want my cute lover to die of frostbite on Christmas Eve," Giotto slowly pushed his auburn-haired lover off his lap as he proceeded in getting up himself.

The younger of the two was about to protest when Giotto silenced him with a wicked smirk on his lips, "And no protests or you will leave me no other choice but to _help _you get _dressed_…"

Tsunayoshi, realizing what his lover was implying quickly blushed and decided to just seal his lips.

Giotto laughed lightly and pulled the young Mafioso close to him as they walked across the courtyard towards the house.

Glancing at his watch, Giotto noticed that they only had 15 minutes left before it was officially Christmas.

He quickly ushered his lover into their bedroom to pick out something warmer to wear as he himself went into the kitchen to prepare two steaming mugs of cocoa. By the time the drinks were ready and his younger lover was wearing thicker clothes and an orange scarf, they had only about five minutes left.

He offered one of the mugs to Tsunayoshi to warm his hands up as they walked back to the spot that they been sitting ten minutes ago.

Setting the drinks aside, Giotto pulled Tsunayoshi into his lap as they sat down on the bench and cuddled him close again.

"Aren't you cold, Giotto?" his younger lover voiced out, remembering that the elder male was only wearing a woolen sweater and long dark trousers.

"Of course not, I have you to keep me warm," Giotto proved his point by holding Tsunayoshi's hands and rubbing them together, pulling Tsunayoshi closer to him.

"Giotto…" Tsunayoshi blushed slightly.

'_Ah…I really love him…_' The auburn-haired thought as he snuggled into his lover's warmth expanse with a smile on his face.

But being the pervert that his is, the blond couldn't resist adding in: "And speaking about keeping me warm…" Giotto smirked and whispered something into his lover's red ears in a low, husky voice.

Upon hearing what Giotto said, Tsunayoshi flushed a deeper scarlet and shivered from something else other than the coldness.

At that precise moment, hundreds of colors shot up into the sky, exploding into flowers of colorful flames and sparks with a loud explosions. Red, orange, yellow and every other color of the rainbow were shot off into the sky as the clock stroke twelve midnight.

"_Buon Natale, mi ami_…" Giotto whispered as he pulled his lover in for a passionate kiss.

"Nngh…." Tsunayoshi moaned as he reveled in the kiss Giotto was providing him with.

Drinks forgotten and the colorful display ignored, Giotto slowly carried the brunet bridal style and advanced towards the direction of their house in record speed, never breaking their lips apart other then to take in short puffs of breaths before resuming the fight between their tongues.

Once inside of the house, Giotto wasted no time at all in climbing up the stairs with Tsunayoshi still in arms and practically flew into their bedroom, not forgetting to lock it behind them.

'_Ah…I see Giotto definitely intents on keeping his promise…_' Tsunayoshi mused silently in his mind as he thought back to Giotto's words which held the promise of a sleepless night.

"_And speaking about keeping me warm, I'll have to count on you for that too tonight…In bed that is."_

_~Owari~

* * *

_

Yay! Merry Christmas everyone! ^ - ^

Gosh...I love page breaks...XDD


End file.
